


Searching the Ship

by Goodnightwife



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mind Reading, Pining Bones, Pregnant Reader, Star Trek - Freeform, mind reading reader, searching the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Pregnant Reader catches a very specific cold from a psychic race of aliens which makes it possible to read the minds of the men who love her.





	1. Walk Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's thoughts will be italicized.  
> Leonard's thoughts will be bolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image made by the amazing @theenchantedgalleryofstories on Tumblr!

 

Jim forced himself to walk and not run through the corridors of the ship looking for her. Bones said she had come back from the away mission with minimal injuries and had released her from Medbay before Jim could get there. He checked their quarters, she wasn’t there. He’d tried to reach her on comms, she didn’t answer. He knew of only one more place to look for her and if he didn’t find her there, he would issue a ship-wide order for everyone not currently on duty to look for her. She hated it when he did that. The crew didn’t mind though. It gave Spock fits.

The doors to the smallest observation room opened as soon as he reached them. A good sign considering she had a habit of locking them when she wanted to be left alone. Even though this was the smallest observation room, it had the biggest windows. In fact, three of its four walls were floor to ceiling windows. On a couch facing the center of the middle window, he saw her sitting, her back to him.

“You turned off your communicator,” Jim’s voice echoed through the empty room.

_Please be okay._

“I just wanted a couple minutes to regroup,” her soft voice floated around him, wrapping him in its warmth, soothing his fast-beating heart.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked hesitantly.

_Please say no._

“Do you have time to sit with me for a little while?” she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

“Of course,” he replied with a smile.

_I would die for you, sitting with you is easy._

He walked over and sat down next her. Putting his arms around her and pulling her back to his chest, he hands rested on the small swell of her belly just now beginning to show under her uniform.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently as her head leaned back to rest under his chin with a small sigh.

_I love your voice. Please talk to me, baby._

“It was a minor injury, even Leonard said so, but it scared me,” she confessed.

_It terrified me. I can’t lose you._

“Maybe I need to send Ensign Beckett on away missions until after the baby is born, Jim,” she didn’t sound uncertain, but he heard something else in her voice. Regret.

“If you think it’s time, Y/N. Bones says you're only at 15 weeks and he didn't see reason for you to stop, just be extra careful. I will support you either way,” Jim replied, tightening his arms around her a fraction.

_Please stay safe._

She sat up a little and turned in his arms to peer up into his blue eyes.

“Jim,” Y/N smiled, “you would be happier if I stayed on the ship, wouldn’t you?”

“I want you safe and I want our baby safe, but I won’t stifle you or tell you how to do your job.”

_Please stay on the ship, I love you so much._

“Alright, Captain Kirk, I will consider asking Ensign Beckett to take over my away team duties while I work from the ship until the baby is born and then we will revisit this,” she said, a grin pulling her beautiful lips upward.

“Whatever you decide, Lieutenant Kirk.”

_I wonder how soon after giving birth Bones will let her return to work? Maybe never. I wonder if I can pay him in bourbon to keep her aboard ship until the mission is over._

Jim smiled and pulled her back to his chest as they both watched the passing stars in a thoughtful silence. He didn’t know how long Y/N’s decision to not go on away missions would last, she was as bad as he was when it came to wanting to go.


	2. The Incident

Jim paced the bridge, every now and then peeking over Chekov’s shoulder to see the progress of the away team’s download. They were transmitting the files back to the ship and once the transmission was complete, they would beam back. Y/N was over on that ship and Jim was nervous and mentally giving himself pep talks.

_Don’t borrow trouble, Jim. Bones is with her, he said the mission should be no problem and he would watch over her. It’ll be fine._

He didn’t believe himself and so he kept pacing. Spock finally said the transmission was complete and Jim had to catch himself to not yell at the team to beam back immediately. He was actually proud of himself for walking and not running to the transporter room to meet her. He walked through the whooshing doors only to be pushed back by Bones who was carrying her.

“Out of the way!” Bones yelled.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Jim followed Bones down the hallway. Y/N let out a whimper as she held on tightly to Bones.

_She’s in pain! Give her to me Bones, give me my wife!_

“She’s having contractions,” Bones all but ran down the hallway to the turbolift.

“It’s too soon!” Y/N huffed in Bones’ arms. “Too soon, Leonard. Not yet!”

“I know, I know, just hold on honey.”

They entered the turbolift and Bones gently transferred her to Jim’s waiting arms.

_Oh, my love! I’m never letting you go._

“I’m so sorry, Jim,” Y/N huffed, tears streaming down her face as she braced for more pain. “I thought this wouldn’t be a big deal but right after beaming back it hit me.”

“It’s okay, babe. Bones will take care of you, just breathe and relax. It’ll be okay. I’ve got you.”

_Please be okay, I’ll give anything for you to be okay._

The lift arrived and the men rushed Y/N into the Medbay where Bones wasted no time getting her on a biobed and hooked up to various machines. Jim held her hand, trying to stay out of Bones’ way but not willing to leave his wife.

_pleasebeokaypleasebeokaypleasebeokay iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_

After a couple of scans, Bones administered a hypo to her neck and the pain began to dissipate.

“False labor brought on by the transporter. Apparently beaming over and back was one time too many. No more beaming anywhere unless it’s an emergency until after the baby comes, Y/N. As your doctor, I’m pulling you from all away missions. If you can’t sit at your terminal on the Enterprise to do a job, someone else will to do it. And if there’s a red alert, you are to come straight to me, regardless of the situation.”

_Oh thank god. Finally!_

“The baby’s okay too?” Jim asked, his free hand straying to Y/N’s abdomen, now showing off her baby bump quite prominently.

“Yes,” Bones sighed relief. “The baby is fine.”

“Alright Leonard, no more away missions, no more beaming” Y/N replied meekly. She had wanted just one more away mission before stopping. A few months ago she and Jim discussed it and Y/N had said that she was ready to stop away missions and this was finally it. Time to bring Ensign Beckett in to do the legwork, and the beaming as well apparently.

Jim rested his forehead against hers and breathed a sigh of relief, still holding her hand tightly in his.

_You’re lucky I let you leave our quarters._

“What?” Y/N asked, looking into his eyes. “What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything, babe.”

“No, you did. You said that I was lucky you let me leave our quarters.”

“I didn’t say that out loud, Y/N.”

_What the hell? What’s going on?_

“How should I know what’s going on, Jim?” Y?N asked, your voice laced from frustration and weariness.

Bones stood watching the exchange like a tennis match, his head swiveling back and forth.

**Now this is interesting.**


	3. Say What Now?

Bones grabbed the tricorder and scanned her head.

**Everything seems normal at first glance.**

“Well I’m glad for that but what about a second glance?” she demanded, still staring at the wall ahead of her.

“Glad for what, Y/N?” Bones asks.

“Glad that everything seems normal,” she replied, looking confused up at Bones.

“I didn’t say that out loud, I just thought it.” Bones raised one eyebrow in an impressive Spock imitation.

“Now don’t you start that too!” She began to tear up as Jim took her hand.

_Please don’t cry, baby, it’ll be okay._

“I’ll cry if I want to, James Kirk.” Tears fell unchecked down her face while the men looked helplessly at each other over her head. Something was happening. Jim jerked his chin at Bones.

Bones looked at the top of her bowed head. **Y/N, can you hear me?**

“Of course I can hear you, Leonard, you’re standing right next to me.” She sniffled.

Jim’s heart ached as he watched the tears fall down her face. _How about me, honey?_

“I can hear you too, Jim. What’s the matter with you two? I was having false labor, I’m not deaf.”

“Okay, Y/N, you just rest here for a little bit and you can head back to your quarters in a little bit. Jim, can I see you in my office please?” Bones pressed some tissues into her hand and jerked his chin in the direction of his office. Jim kissed her forehead and followed Bones. _I love you, I love you so much babe. Always._

“I love you too, Jim.” Y/N dabbed at her wet eyes.

“What’s going on, Bones? Can she really hear our thoughts? That’s impossible!”

“Apparently not impossible, just highly improbable. The scans looked fine but you saw what happened in there, she clearly heard what we were thinking at her.”

“How?!” _She has to be okay, I can’t do this without her!_

“I don’t know, but she only heard what I thought directly at her, not all my thoughts, so that’s a comfort.”

“How is that comforting?”

“Do YOU want your pregnant, emotional wife to hear your every thought, Jim? Every. Single. Thought?”

“Oh, I see what you mean.” _This could be very bad._

“Yeah.” **This is gonna to be rough.**

“Well, what do we do about it?” _I can’t stay away from her, I need her too much._

“I’m not even sure what’s causing it yet, much less what to do about it. I’m going to have to run some more tests.” **She’s not going to like that at all.**

“Well hurry up, the last thing I need is a mind-reading wife. That just sounds really kind of… dangerous for me.” _She’ll know everything._

“Just be careful what you think directly at her.” **Or possibly near her.**

“I can’t always control my thoughts, Bones.” _Shit_. Jim plopped himself down on Bones’ small couch.

“Well, time to learn!” **And fast!**

“Oh good grief.” _Shit. Shit._

“Need a drink?” **I sure do.** Bones pulled a small bottle of bourbon from his desk drawer.

“Yeah.” _fuck._


	4. The Alien Cold

Jim and Bones left the office, after each took a healthy swig of bourbon, and silently went back to where Y/N lay on the bed. She had stopped crying and looked like she had drifted to sleep, her hands resting on her pregnant belly. Christine had brought her a blanket and helped her let her hair down. She looked quite comfortable laying there with her hair spread over the pillow, face peaceful and relaxed.

Jim’s breath caught in his chest. _She’s so beautiful. So amazing._

“You’re beautiful too, Jim” she murmured in her sleep.

“She can hear me in her sleep, Bones.” Jim whispered.

“Let me try.” Bones replied softly, a small, mischievous smirk on his face. **I don’t know why you put up with this jerk when you could have had me instead, Y/N.**

Y/N frowned deeply in her sleep but otherwise didn’t respond.

“What did you say to her?” Jim asked, wondering what made his wife frown like that.

“Oh, just some medical terminology. Nothing interesting. She would have understood though. I don’t think she heard me.” Bones shrugged and quickly turned to his instruments. “I’m going to run some non-invasive tests while she’s sleeping, it’ll be easier that way. I can also monitor the baby for a while longer.”

“Okay,” Jim stood next to her bed, looking down at her face, hesitant to leave her. _I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you._

“So dramatic.” Y/N mumbled with a small smile.

“Does she typically talk in her sleep?” Bones whispered from the other side of her bed.

“Yeah, more since being pregnant though. She mostly talks nonsense and only a few words here or there. Recently she just asks for ice cream or BBQ ribs. Sometimes I try to see if she’ll answer questions, but she usually wakes up before a complete sentence comes out.”

“Well, she’s certainly chatty today. Get out of here, let me work.” Jim still hesitated, so Bones continued, “I promise to let you know when she wakes up.”

“Okay, I’ll be on the bridge probably.” Jim gently kissed her head. _Love you babe._ She hummed and smiled in her sleep causing him to smile and Bones to roll his eyes with a long suffering sigh.

Back on the bridge, Jim got reports from Spock on the transmitted files from the alien ship that started this mess. Spock was in the middle of analyzing the data when Jim interrupted asking questions. He explained, in general terms, the chemical makeup of the samples in the data until Jim finally got bored and went to bother Scotty who was working on sensor alignment. After getting some mumbo-jumbo report from him, Jim then moved on to Sulu but didn’t get far into his overly detailed report on the status of the impulse engine maintenance before Uhura interrupted.

“Captain, we are being hailed by the alien ship.”

“Huh, I thought they left already. Put them through.” He took his place in front of his chair. A bright blue face appeared on the viewscreen.

“Captain Kirk,” the alien captain began. “I must apologize for this inconvenience, but I’m afraid I must report that one of my crew may have infected one of your crew with… a slight illness. We believe it may have been your crew member currently growing another human.” _Holy shit, Y/N!_


	5. Digging Deeper

Jim walked into the Medbay to find Dr. McCoy finishing a conversation with the alien doctor. Y/N was still on the biobed, but she was awake now.  
  
“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Jim took her hand and gently cupped her face. She smiled and nuzzled into his hand. _I love you so much!_  
  
“I love you too, Jim. Bones has been explaining things to me as much as he can. I asked him if he could just leave this alone, I kinda like hearing your thoughts.” She grinned an evil grin. (No, we need to fix this now!) She laughed and Jim turned to Bones.  
  
“So, what did he say?” _I should probably still blast their ship to pieces_ Y/N swatted at Jim’s arm with a look of reproach. Jim smirked at her.  
  
“Well,” Bones came back to Y/N bedside, looking even grumpier than normal. “As best as we can figure out right now, it’s basically their version of a cold, but since they are a telepathic species, it’s more like they can’t stop their brains from running instead of their noses. In Y/N’s case, the hormones produced by pregnancy compromised her just enough to catch it, but since we aren’t telepathic, it’s giving her the ability to hear certain thoughts.”  
  
“Certain thoughts?” Y/N asked. “I can hear Jim’s pretty clearly.”  
  
“Yes, but not all of them, just the clearest ones and only those directed at you or thought strongly near you.” Bones explained. “If you could hear all of his thoughts, it would deafen you. You can’t hear his subconscious thoughts that run constantly in the background.” **If Jim even has those thoughts, sometimes I wonder.**  
  
“I’m sure he does, Bones.” Y/N frowned at the doctor. **Damn it.**  
  
“Apparently you can hear my thoughts too, if they are loud enough.” Bones sighed.  
  
“Yes, but you’re not as clear as Jim. It’s like you’re speaking from far away. Jim’s thoughts are much louder.”  
  
“Well, you’re closer to him and his thoughts might be amplified by the baby.” Bones scanned Y/N’s belly with the tricorder’s scanner, frowning at the results. Jim had watched their conversation like a tennis match, but now Bones’ frown had him worried.  
  
“Anything wrong with the baby, Bones?” _Please say no._  
  
“Not that I can tell, but I’m wondering if the baby is hearing thoughts too. I can’t be sure.” Bones moved away from the table to look at some more results.  
  
Jim laid a gentle hand on Y/N’s belly. _If you can hear me in there, know that I love you very much and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Always._ He looked at his wife in time to see a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
“You heard?” he asked. She could only nod.  
  
“The same goes for you too, Y/N.” _Always._  
  
“I know, Jim.” Another tear fell as she smiled into his blue eyes. “I know.”  
  
Bones came back with a hypo. “Based on the other doctor’s reports, my tests, and a little old fashioned common sense, I think what we are looking at will work itself out in about the time it takes to get over a cold. That being said, I still don’t know how this will affect the baby and I would like to bring Spock in to see if he can sense the baby’s mind. I don’t want to put any undue stress on you, Y/N, or the baby, so I suggest you be asleep for it.” He lifted the hypo, insinuating that it would help Y/N sleep.  
  
“What do you think, babe?” Jim asked. _I just want you to be okay, however we get there._  
  
“If Spock is willing, so am I.” Y/N took a deep breath, rubbing her belly. “But I want to be awake.”  
  
**I figured as much. Brave woman.**  
  
_Spock better be gentle. I would hate to have to hurt him._


	6. Baby Meld

It took some convincing, but Spock never could say no to Y/N. She appealed to the logic of understanding this fascinating phenomenon and this was Spock’s chance to gain an understanding of what an unborn human child’s mind might experience. He couldn’t argue with Y/N’s logic and, Bones thought, couldn’t say no to Y/N’s pleading eyes. Y/N had the three men wrapped around her finger since the moment she first smiled.

They set up in a private room in the Medbay. Bones wanted to constantly monitor Y/N and the baby. Kirk just wanted Y/N and the baby to okay. He paced like the stereotypical nervous father-to-be while waiting for Spock to wrap up whatever thing he was doing on the bridge and come down to Medbay.

_Okay, this will be fine. Spock will just put his hand on Y/N’s belly, sense what the baby is thinking, if it’s affected by this psychic cold or whatever the hell it is and Y/N will be fine. Everyone will be fine._

“Jim,” Y/N called from her place on the biobed, “Can you please think in the other room? I’m getting a little headache from all your thoughts.”

“You have a headache?” Jim’s eye widened. “BONES! Get in here, Y/N has a headache!”

“What?!” Bones rushed into the room with a tray of hypos and his tricorder. “Y/N why didn’t you tell me you had a headache? I told you to tell me the instant you felt any pain!” **Damn it, woman. How am I supposed to help you if you won’t communicate with me!**

“Oh my god!” Y/N threw her head back on the pillow. “It’s just a little headache and I think it’s from listening to Jim give himself a pep talk! And Bones, if you’re going to curse at me, you do it out loud or not at all!”

“You cursed at my wife, Bones?!” Jim looked irate at the doctor.

Thankfully, Spock appeared in the doorway and what was about to be the most ridiculous argument Jim and Bones ever had halted.

“Oh Spock, thank goodness you’re here!” Y/N reached her hand out, motioning him into the room. “Bones, am I good to go?”

“Yes,” he grumbled. “I still want to treat your headache though.”

“Later.” Y/N replied firmly. She took a moment to look at the three men gathered around her bed. Jim’s hair was beginning to stand on end, his thoughts running wild with fears for her and the baby, while trying to keep everything else locked down tight. Bones just looked grumpy, but Y/N knew it was because he deeply cared for her, deeper than he would ever admit out loud, but his thoughts were loud enough. Spock looked gloriously detached and Y/N couldn’t hear any of his thoughts. Thank God for Vulcan mental discipline!

“Okay,” Y/N said, pointing to Bones and Kirk. “You two, get out or shut up. I need to concentrate and you are both thinking way too loud.”

Jim and Bones crossed their arms over their chests and stood firm.  
 _She’s crazy if she thinks I’m leaving._   
**She’s crazy if she thinks I’m leaving.**

“Alright fine, but stop thinking so loud!” Y/N turned to Spock and pulled her shirt up to reveal her belly, “I’m ready when you are.”

“Very well, Y/N,” Spock nodded and gently placed a hand on Y/N’s face and a hand on her naked belly. He closed his eyes in concentration and Y/N’s eyes drifted closed as well. She felt his gentle probe into her mind, it was calming, like the gentle lapping of waves on sand. She felt herself relax as waves of comfort flowed into her mind. She couldn’t hear Jim or Bones’ thoughts, only the waves. It was heavenly. Spock’s cool hand on her warm belly was the only other feeling until she suddenly felt the baby kick hard. Spock’s hand didn’t move although Y/N knew instinctively that the baby had kicked his hand.

When Spock removed his hand from Y/N’s face, the waves slowly left with it, leaving her relaxed in mind and body. His hand stayed on her belly a moment longer before he removed it as well. He gently pulled Y/N’s shirt back in place, giving it a gentle pat.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he whispered, looking into her eyes. “That was a… fascinating experience.”

Y/N grabbed his hand and held it tight, “Thank you, Spock.” The emotions she saw in Spock’s eyes would have shocked her on a normal day, but today was far from normal. They were still looking into each other’s eyes when Bones cleared his throat.

“Well, Spock, what did you find out?” **Green blooded hobgoblin had better have been gentle. Y/N’s more fragile than she thinks.**

_Please say everything’s okay. Please, I need her to be okay._


	7. Spock Explains

“Based on my observation of Y/N and the child, both are well.” Spock reported. “I could feel Y/N’s mind clearly and was able to give her some relief from hearing your thoughts so loudly. A shield if you will. I felt the child’s mind but it revealed nothing abnormal. I don’t think the child has been affected by this… illness.”

“So you don’t think the baby can hear our thoughts too?” Jim asked, taking Y/N’s hand. _Huh, I kind of wanted to talk to the baby, but as long as everything is okay, I’ll wait until I can hold him and talk to his face._ Y/N squeezed Jim’s hand.

“No, Captain, I do not believe the child has been impacted the same way that Y/N has.”

“Jim,” Y/N pulled on his hand to get his attention. “You can still talk to the baby. He can still hear you in there.”

“I know babe.” Jim smiled and rubbed her belly lovingly, placing a light kiss on her forehead. _I’m ready for this to be over now. I just need my wife back._

“Leonard?” Y/N frowned and turned to the doctor. “Can I go back to my quarters now? Is there any reason for me to have to stay in Medbay?”

“No, Y/N, I guess you can return to your quarters.” Bones scanned her one more time with the tricorder. “But you have to promise that you will let me know the instant you need anything or if something doesn’t feel right. How does your headache feel?” **Probably worse now that Spock’s been sifting through there.**

“Actually, Leonard, I think my headache is gone. Spock worked wonders. I may keep him on as my primary physician.” Y/N grinned as Spock raised an eyebrow in her direction. Bones’ eyes narrowed at her. **You wouldn’t.**

“That would be unwise, Y/N, as I am not a medical doctor.”

“I’m kidding, Spock, but thank you for making my headache go away.” Y/N began to scoot to the edge of the bed. “Now, I would like to lay in my own bed please. Jim, help me down from here.”

Jim carefully helped his pregnant wife get down from the high bed, keeping her steady until her feet touched the floor. _Be careful babe. Can you even see your feet?_

“No I can’t see my feet actually,” Y/N swatted at Jim’s arm. “Now isn’t really the time to remind me how fat I am!”

**Jim, you’re an idiot.**

“I heard that Leonard! You’re not exactly helping either!” Y/N turned on Bones, pointing an accusing finger at him.

_Ha! You tell him babe!_

“Y/N,” Bones raised his hands in surrender, daring to take a step toward her. “You need to calm down. You don’t want to get your blood pressure too high.”

“Okay okay,” Y/N frowned again, “I’ll do what I can. Thanks Leonard, I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

“Promise me.” Bones stepped in front of Y/N and Jim, blocking their exit, staring down into her eyes. **Damn it, Y/N, promise me that you’ll call me if you need me. Please.**

“I promise Leonard.” Y/N leaned on Jim and put a hand on Bones’ arm, hearing the unspoken plea fueled by the underlying feelings that Bones never could admit.

As Jim walked with Y/N back to their quarters, they both were lost in their own thoughts. Y/N found that if she focused hard enough, she could put Jim’s thoughts in the background and hear her owns thoughts in the foreground. Jim’s thoughts centered around her, needing her to be okay, and just a hint of suspicion about Bones’ feelings towards her. Y/N knew that Jim loved her very much, but hearing his need for her cemented him in her heart even more than he already was. Nothing was going to pull her from him. 


	8. Leo Kirk

2 months later….

Jim gave up forcing himself to walk and hit Enterprise’s corridors at a flat run. Bones had comm’d him asking where Y/N and the baby were because they had missed a checkup, and of course, she turned her communicator off. After checking their quarters, he began to run to her favorite observation room.

_You would think that having an infant to carry around would have slowed her down, but I swear she’s faster than ever._

The past 2 months had been filled with finding her in random places. Her ability to read minds remained until the baby was born and she often became overwhelmed with the noise in her head. Both Jim and Bones had been as careful as they could not to bombard her with their thoughts, but they couldn’t block everything from her. Once the baby came, her mind-reading seemed to stop. Either that or she became very good at hiding what she knew.

“Jim,” Bones’ voice came through his comm. “Did you find them yet?”

“Not yet,” Jim continued running. “I think I know where they are though. Grab a medkit and start heading to Observation room 3.” _Please be there, Y/N._

“I’m on my way.”

Reaching the door to the observation room, it didn’t immediately open. She had locked them.

_Damn it, Y/N. Please be okay._

Jim entered his command override and stepped into the dark room. He had hoped to immediately see her head and shoulders sitting on one of the couches but they all looked empty from behind. He walked around them and found her laying on the middle couch with the baby on her chest, both sound asleep.

Light from the hall flooded the room when Bones ran in, carrying a medkit. Jim motioned for him to be quiet, a smile dancing on his lips. Bones walked around the couches and allowed himself a small smile at the sight of sleeping woman and child. He silently knelt on the floor and ran the tricorder over her and the baby. Jim leaned over the back of the couch, smiling down into his wife’s face as she slowly woke. Y/N’s y/e/c eyes blinked sleepily before they focused on Jim’s face above her.

“You’re so handsome, Jim.” Y/N mumbled. Jim’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as he smiled down at her. _You’re going to be the death of me one day. I love you._

Bones scoffed lightly, drawing Y/N’s attention to him kneeling next to her. **Maybe I should check her for head trauma.**

“Did I sleep through my appointment, Leonard?” she asked softly, not wanting to wake the baby.

“Yes, don’t ever do it again. You’re both fine though. He’s gaining weight quickly.” Bones scolded with a smile on his face. **But really, you almost gave me a heart attack, woman.**

“Tell me about it.” she rolled her eyes. “Walking here with him wore me out more than I thought it would.” She began to try to sit up without jarring the baby too much, Jim’s hands helped her find a comfortable position.

“I’m not sure how I feel about you walking this far by yourself just a week after giving birth, Y/N” Bones frowned. **I can’t follow you everywhere.**

“I’m fine, Leonard. Women have been having babies long before you came along and they were just fine.” Y/N patted his shoulder as Jim came around the couch to sit next to her. She gently laid the baby in his arms and he snuggled his son close, kissing his pink head.

Jim’s comm beeped and Spock’s voice came over the speaker, finally waking the baby enough to squeak.

“Spock to Captain Kirk.”

“Kirk here, go ahead Spock.”

“Your presence is needed on the bridge, Sir.”

“On my way.” Jim smiled apologetically at Y/N and handed the baby back to her with a kiss. “See you later sweetheart. Take care of my family, Bones.” Jim hopped up and jogged out the door.

“Right.” Bones replied to Jim’s back. **As if I wouldn’t take care of them. Idiot.** “Alright, you two, let’s get you back to your quarters. Sounds like someone’s hungry.”

“I am hungry, Leonard, how did you know?” Y/N teased, holding out a hand for him to help her stand. The baby squeaked again at being jostled by her movements as she stood. “Shhhh, Leo, we’re going home to eat. Isn’t that exciting?”

She turned and walked toward the door, Bones knelt to gather his tricorder and small medical kit with a small smile. Y/N waiting for him at the door.

“Leonard?” Y/N looked up into his face, a tear forming in her eye.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” **oh god, don’t cry.**

“You do know that you’re family too, right?”

“Yes, Y/N,” he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dropped a friendly kiss on her head, guiding her out the door. “Yes, I know.”


	9. Deleted Scene: Search Party

“Y/N?” Jim called when he entered your shared quarters. He checked the rooms but there was no sign of you. With a frown he tried his communicator but you didn’t answer, he went to the next best thing and called Bones.

“What’s up, Jim?” Bones asked when he answered.

“I can’t find Y/N, do you know where she is?” Jim asked, running a hand through his blonde hair.

“She left the lab a couple minutes ago when her shift ended, I thought she was headed home. Maybe she stopped in the officer’s lounge for a drink?” Bones suggested.

“We were supposed to meet at our quarters for dinner.” Jim countered.

“I dunno, Jim. Sorry, I’ll look over all the labs in case she stopped over to chat with someone.” Bones signed off and Jim sat down with a huff. He picked up a book to try and distracted himself until you came home but after a few minutes he realized he had read the same sentence five times. He set the book aside and started pacing around the room, straightening your little knickknacks even though they weren’t crooked. After ten minutes of that, he couldn’t stand it anymore and walked out in search of you. You had to be somewhere on the ship, how hard could it be?

He stepped off the lift on the engineering level and wandered into Scotty’s office.

“Have you seen Y/N?” he asked in lieu of a greeting.

“No, Sir.” Scotty replied, sitting back in his chair. “Why would she be down here anyway?”

“No, I don’t know, I just can’t find her.” Jim mumbled and waved as he turned to leave.

“Wait, I’ll help you look!” Scotty replied, hopping out of his chair. “Paperwork can wait.”

“Okay, great.” Jim grinned. “You start one level up and work your way up and I’ll start on the bridge and work my way down.”

Scotty nodded and Jim took off for the closest lift to the bridge. On the bridge he found Spock and Sulu, neither of whom had seen you. Sulu was just getting off his shift and joined the search. Spock said he would remain on the bridge and filter through all communications on the ship to see if he could locate you.

Scotty found Chekov and Uhura in the gym and wrangled them into joining the search. Jim comm’d them all, telling them to route all communication through Spock on the bridge. All agreed to meet up in the Medbay, first one to find you would comm the others.

Jim felt his heart began to race as he and Sulu started a deck by deck search for you. He knew you had to be on the ship somewhere, but why you weren’t answering his constant attempts to get you on comms was sending his brain into overdrive. The Captain wasn’t always everyone’s best friend and he was sure he had made a few of the crew decidedly unhappy, but would they retaliate by hurting you? The question plagued his mind as he entered the last observation room on that deck. Empty. He turned but something caught the corner of his eye. Turning back, he found you slumped against the far wall, eyes closed and hands resting on the floor.

“Y/N!” he yelled across the empty room, his voice echoing off the walls.

“WHAT?” you responded, your eyes popping open and your hand moving protectively to your swollen belly. Jim ran across the room and slid to a stop on his knees in front of you.

“Are you okay?” he asked as his hands frantically patted down your head, arms, legs, and finally landed on your belly where his child rested.

“I’m fine, Jim. What’s gotten into you?” You asked, trying to calm your husband down. He was so dramatic sometimes.

“You weren’t answering comms and no one knew where you were and I thought something horrible had happened to you!”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” you soothed him. “I just stopped in here for a minute to rest and I guess I fell asleep. I’m okay, Jim, I promise.”

“I’m still going to have Bones check you out.” he replied, helping you stand, which was no small feat.

“Jim, really, I’m okay, just tired.”

“No arguing,” he answered shortly, ushering you out of the room and pulling out his communicator. “Kirk to Bridge.”

“Spock here Captain.”

“Call off the search, Spock, I have her.”

“Very good, Captain.”

“Search?” you asked, giving him a knowing look. “How many did you rope into searching for me this time?”

“Oh just a couple of people.” Jim pulled you into the Medbay. A small crowd had gathered and Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Bones, Christine, and several other engineers, lab techs, and security officers turned all eyes on you.

“Just a couple of people, Jim?” you crossed your arms in front of you. Honestly, he really was quite dramatic sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as an 8 part drabble series. I have edited and rewritten it a little bit for AO3.


End file.
